-We Might as Well Be Strangers- (PewdieCry Fanfiction)
by hayleydupont
Summary: Take decisions are the most important things in a life, but when you choose one everything will change for good or bad; Cry takes the final decision without matter what people think even of his own feelings. [Spanish] Mi segunda Fanfiction, espero realmente que les guste ya que esta vez intentaré hacer algo diferente. :D
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo.**

-¿Qué es lo que piensas? –pregunto Ree mientras miraba a su amigo totalmente vago en sus pensamientos, tenía la mirada fija a la ventana que estaba en aquella sala de estar como si el tiempo no transcurriera a su alrededor- ¿Cry? –volvió a llamarlo para que le pusiera atención y fue cuando el americano pudo voltear a verla sin ninguna expresión facial.

-Lo siento –soltó un suspiro hondo y bajo su mirada como tratando de dejar su mente en blanco

-Sé que estás así por lo que pasó Cry pero tú hubieras podido cambiar las cosas y no quisiste hacerlo –le recordó la joven sentada justo frente a él que no dejaba de observar cada movimiento que él hacía

-No quiero hablar de eso –evadió el tema como siempre lo hacía desde que todo se había acabado.

-Me lo has dicho un millón de veces que aun así no puedo evitar recordarte que tú pudiste haber cambiado las cosas y si…

-Dije que no quiero hablar de eso –acotó ya con el tono de voz grave como cuando solía hacerlo al comenzar a molestarse, ella sólo lo miró en silencio con una expresión seria por lo que el americano siendo tan cortés se disculpó- lo siento Ree no quería hablarte así es sólo que… -no pudo terminar aquella frase, era como si las palabras no pudieran salir de sus labios aunque el tratara de hacerlo.

-¿Por qué no tratas de hablar con él?, de…

-No –exclamó para levantarse del sofá abruptamente y caminar hacia la salida metiendo sus manos a sus bolsillos.

-Espera Cry, ¿A dónde vas? –lo trato de detener mientras lo seguía con la mirada

-Hmmm… -se quedó mirando hacia el techo viéndose vacilante para luego responder- iré a comprar nuggets de pollo para comerlos en mi casa junto con varias bebidas energéticas y jugar videojuegos en mi ordenador, ¿por qué? –le regresó la pregunta mientras la miraba.

-Cuando estás triste no juegas videojuegos –le recordó al americano ese detalle por lo que tuvo que ingeniarse de una excusa para no verse tan obvio

-Si lo hago, sólo que no me grabo y los subo a Youtube –suspiró hondamente al ponerse cabizbajo un momento para confesar lo que realmente quería hacer- quiero estar solo Ree- se aclaró la garganta- realmente te agradezco que hayas querido tratar de animarme pero estoy bien.

-No, no lo estás y por eso te cite aquí –el americano entrecerró las cejas ante esas palabras- hable con Ken y la verdad es que estamos de acuerdo con que…

-Ree… –la interrumpió groseramente- no quiero nada ¿ok?, estoy bien así y estoy seguro que él lo está igualmente –decir esas palabras no habían sido fácil para él pero en parte era la verdad.

-¿Qué pasaría si te dijera que no es así? –inquirió para tratar que su amigo se interesara más en lo que pasaba

-Me importa una mierda –añadió sin remordimiento para entonces sí, tomar la perilla de la puerta y girarla

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa?, ¿Por qué no aceptas que sigues queriéndolo? –ante esos cuestionamientos el castaño no pudo evitar detenerse justo en el umbral de la puerta de salida, cerró sus ojos con fuerza tragándose aquel sentimiento que sentía por el sueco al evocar cada uno de los momentos que pasó con él esos dos largos años y terminó exhalando con fuerza –Deja tu maldito orgullo de lado Cry y hablen antes de que sea tarde –pidió Ree quien ya estaba de pie mirando la espalda del americano, éste lentamente giró su cuerpo para verla.

-No –exclamó- no puedo prohibirte que hables con él por qué sé que lo aprecias pero te suplico que no hables de mí con él, déjalo hacer su vida en Suecia con quien quiera y deja que yo haga la mía aquí. –justo al concluir con esa frase continuó su camino.


	2. Capítulo 1

-3 años atrás-

Golpeaba su frente sobre el escritorio que estaba en la habitación una y otra vez para ver si eso podía dañar sus neuronas y dejara de pensar en aquellas palabras, en esa revelación a la cual no sabía cómo escapar, estaba confundido, nervioso pero un tanto emocionado, se sentía ridículo y a la vez sentía que había perdido su hombría por toda esa mierda de sentimientos dentro de él; suspiró hondamente para incorporar su cuerpo y que su espalda quedará recargada sobre el acolchonado de la silla negra, cerró los ojos un segundo pero esa palabra no se borraba de su cabeza: "relación."

-¡FUUUUUUUUCK! –exclamó al golpear sus puños contra el escritorio cuando aquella voz femenina lo distrajo.

-¿Ahora que te sucede? –pregunto su hermana levantando la ceja izquierda como expresión de confusión, apenas y podía verse ya que estaba asomando su cabeza por la puerta blanca de la habitación.

-Nada….nada importante –Cry trató de no verse nervioso así que se sentó bien en su silla acomodando un poco su cabello desordenado ya que sentía claramente como ella seguía observando cada uno de sus movimientos- E-estaba jugando un videojuego y no puedo pasar un nivel así que…- iba continuar pero fue interrumpido

-Tienes el monitor de la computadora apagado- aclaró llevando a que Cry se diera cuenta de ese detalle pero fue muy rápido en sacar una coartada.

-Me canse y apague la computadora, ¿Qué quieres? –frunció el ceño para preguntar eso último

- Mi mamá dice que ya está la cena para que bajes a cenar…raro. –concluyó haciendo que el chico de anteojos la mirara con molestia.

-Tú eres la rara.

-Y tú el friki haha –añadió con una risita para salirse de su habitación cerrándole la puerta, cuando nuevamente el americano quedó completamente solo en las 4 paredes de su habitación sintió esa duda en su interior, aquel miedo que lo estaba asfixiando: ¿Qué diablos voy a hacer?, ¿Seguir con esta tontería o mejor dejar las cosas atrás?, debía estar loco si aceptaba lo que su amigo le proponía por lo que acarició sus cien bastante cansado y se dispuso a ir a cenar.

Pasó una semana completa en la que Cry no tuvo ninguna comunicación con Pewds desde aquel incidente, sentía que lo mejor era estar lejos de él para evitar que se perdiera la amistad que tenían los dos como también para que se pudiera liberar la tensión y que puedan volver a estar como antes, reírse de estupideces y hacer colaboraciones juntos, pero era completamente cierto que Pewds no haría lo mismo que el americano, se armó de valor para poder mandarle un mensaje en Skype.

Pewds: "Necesitamos hablar"

Cry: "No tenemos nada de qué hablar"

Pewds: "Claro que sí, te llamaré"

Cry: "No, no lo hagas"

Sin más remedio salió la ventana de la llamada en Skype con las dos opciones 'Contestar' o 'Rehusar', el castaño se quedó mirando fijamente a la ventana ya que sabía perfectamente que si contestaba las cosas cambiarían y si no lo hacía posiblemente todo sería como hasta ahora, era una decisión difícil de tomar y sin poco tiempo para meditar así que… lo hizo.

-Me alegro que contestaras –dijo aliviado el sueco al ver en su pantalla que la llamada había sido contestada

-No tengo tiempo… -dijo tratando de sonar desinteresado el americano

-Lo sé, sólo quiero pedirte mi respuesta –se creó un sepulcral silencio entre los dos- la necesito Cry, te di toda una semana para que lo pensarás y si no tienes tiempo como dices mejor dime ya de una vez que pensaste sobre lo que te dije –el castaño mantenía su mirada al teclado del ordenador divagando en su cabeza aquella propuesta del sueco…

"_-Sé que pensarás que estoy bromeando porque generalmente siempre lo hago, la mayoría de la gente no me toma en enserio por esa razón pero Cry… sinceramente siento que al conocerte todo este tiempo que aunque no haya sido mucho he logrado sentir algo más que una amistad por ti… no sé si me estoy dando a explicar pero sabes que soy muy directo y lo que quiero es que te des cuenta de lo que siento por ti, tal vez sea demasiado pronto como para decirlo pero me gustaría tener una relación contigo más allá de la amistad que nos tenemos… ¿Qué dices?_

_-Creo que lo mejor será que hablemos luego, debo irme…"_

-Es que ni siquiera me diste tiempo para asimilarlo –reclamó para volver a ver la pantalla del monitor

-Te di una semana, fue demasiado tiempo para hacerlo –se defendió

-Lo sé pero… ni siquiera me preguntaste que es lo que pensaba de todo esto, que es lo que realmente siento –dijo con un hilo de voz Cry al sentirse sin salida.

-Tienes razón, no debí de haberte bombardeado con todas esas cosas sin antes preguntarte que es lo que realmente sientes sobre mí… así que dime- pidió Félix un tanto impaciente ya que estaba ansioso por saber la respuesta de su amigo.

-Pewds… es que yo –no concebía las palabras correctas para expresar lo que sentía que lo único que pudo hacer fue debatirlo con preguntas- primero necesito saber cómo es que diablos puedes decir que quieres tener…algo conmigo-esas últimas palabras las dijo con vergüenza y casi como un susurro ya que aún no estaba muy familiarizado con eso –si ni siquiera me conoces.

-Claro que te conozco –lo interrumpió rápidamente

-No, no me conoces físicamente ni sabes absolutamente nada de mi –ahora fue el americano quien tuvo un fundamento más acertado para pensar que tal vez lo que le proponía el extranjero no era algo sincero.

-Estoy consciente que no te conozco físicamente Cry porque no me has permitido hacerlo pero se cómo eres en tu personalidad y eso es lo que realmente me importa, si tú no has querido compartirme nada de tu vida familiar tendrás tus razones pero lo que me ha cautivado de ti es tu forma de ser –esa revelación dejo anonadado al americano aunque no podía concebir que eso fuera posible- no necesito verte para sentir algo más por ti…


	3. Capítulo 2

Muchas gracias por el comentario Yuki Uzumaki, me alegra que te gustara :D subiré capítulos más seguido solo necesitaba leer un review para poder continuar y confirmar que realmente les gusta esta historia. Saludos!

Capítulo 2.-

-Pero es importante en una relación Félix, yo vivo en E.U.A y tú vives en Suecia, son dos países bastante alejados y es una distancia que no creo que puedas soportar para…

-Cállate –exigió alzando su voz interrumpiendo al americano que se quedó confundido ante eso- estás tratando de poner excusas para que esto no se dé ¿verdad?

-¿Qué? –musitó con confusión Cry

-Sí, estás poniendo excusas para que no puedas aceptar lo que realmente quieres… que es tener una relación conmigo –al concluir con eso el americano se quedó completamente mudo- sé que es esencial Cry pero eso se puede arreglar, yo puedo ir a Florida por unas semanas hasta que realmente vayamos viendo cómo se da la relación y después…

-Estás viendo demasiado a futuro Pewds –exclamó para detener todo lo que se estaba planteando, le era increíble pensar que él estuviera tan apurado por su respuesta y que también esté pensando en lo que podría pasar ya que realmente no era necesario, ni siquiera sabía él si aceptaría.

-Cry por favor, solo dime la respuesta que necesito y ya maldita sea –acotó ya un poco molesto por la situación pero seguía sin lograr que el americano confesara- entonces… acepto tu silencio como…

-Pewds… -lo interrumpió en el momento preciso antes de que el sueco se rindiera de toda esta situación, guardó silencio esperando que continuara- ¿qué pasará con tus fans?, tu Bro Army está en aumento y sinceramente yo no sé qué podría pasar si…

-Estás aceptando ¿no es así?

-Deja de inferir ¡Maldita Sea! –exclamó con fuerza esa última frase ante la presión del sueco frunciendo el ceño

-Ok lo siento –se disculpó con una ligera risa que contagió al americano provocando que esbozara una sonrisa en sus labios- voy para los 500,000 subs no creo que aumente tanto Cry así que no te preocupes por eso. –dijo esa frase célebre que tanto le gustaba escuchar al castaño, se acomodó los lentes para responder.

-Sigue siendo la más estúpida idea que me has propuesto hacer –exclamó pensando en las tantas veces que Félix le propuso hacer co-ops juntos y que muchas veces se rehusó a hacerlo, sinceramente para él hubiera sido mejor eso.

-Sólo di que sí –añadió con esa delicada voz como cuando quería sonar un tanto romántico

-Es patético –musitó cerrando los ojos para liberar su mente tratando de relajarse

-Cry entiendo que estés…

-Si –añadió con un hilo de voz metiéndose en lo que quería decir Pewds

-…con… ¿Qué? –no pudo terminar lo que quería expresar por que claramente escuchó que había dicho que sí, su pupila se había dilatado como a la vez mantenía una expresión de sorpresa - ¿Dijiste que…si? –volvió a preguntar sin poder creerlo pero el americano no contestó lo que le dio la pauta al sueco para comprender- no puedo creer que hayas decidido que sí, no te sentía convencido y…

-Mejor cállate antes de que cambie de opinión –Cry nuevamente habló manteniendo su cabeza cabizbaja ya que sentía que explotaría de la vergüenza

-Está bien –sonrió el sueco con un tono de voz bastante animado- la verdad no sé qué decir

-Ni yo, mejor hablamos luego ¿sí? –pidió el americano ya que estaba ansioso por irse, Félix necesitaba hablar de tantas cosas con él pero entendió que lo mejor era darle su espacio.

-Está bien Cry, hablamos luego –respondió con una sonrisa en sus labios pero en ese momento ambos sintieron esa presión como desconfianza de querer escribir una cursilería ya que no sabían si tenían que hacerlo o no, las cosas habían cambiado en el momento en que se había confirmado que habría algo entre los dos pero el americano únicamente añadió

-Ok, bye –sin esperar más terminó la llamada para apagar su ordenador, se levantó de la silla negra donde estaba sentado ya sin los audífonos puestos, miró a su alrededor para tratar de relajarse cuando decidió acostarse sobre la cama mirando la hora que marcaba '2:10' de la mañana así que se quedó mirando el techo por 10 minutos con los antebrazos sobre su rostro tapando sus ojos para meditar lo que había pasado ya que no estaba seguro que fuera una decisión correcta. En cambio, Félix se recostó sobre el sofá de su apartamento sin quitar esa idiota sonrisa de sus labios, se sentía un tanto sorprendido por la decisión del americano pero a la vez no podía evitar sentirse emocionado


End file.
